parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Care Bears and Cousins' Adventures Series
Join The Care Bears and The Care Bear Cousins. as they travel outside Care a Lot and The Forest of Feelings and saving the world at the same time. Theme Song Care Bears Countdown (The Care Bears Family theme) by John Sebastian Characters Care Bears *Tenderheart Bear *Funshine Bear *Cheer Bear *Grumpy Bear *Wish Bear *Good Luck Bear *Love a Lot Bear *Friend Bear *Bedtime Bear *Share Bear *Birthday Bear *Harmony Bear *Secret Bear *Champ Bear *Grams Bear *Baby Hugs Bear and Baby Tugs Bear *Daydream Bear *Surprise Bear *True Heart Bear Care Bear Cousins *Brave Heart Lion *Proud Heart Cat *Loyal Heart Dog *Cozy Heart Penguin *Bright Heart Raccoon *Swift Heart Rabbit *Gentle Heart Lamb *Playful Heart Monkey *Lotsa Heart Elephant *Treat Heart Pig *Romantic Heart Skunk *Soft Heart Skunk *Sweet Heart Mouse *Snazzy Heart Mouse *Soulful Heart Fox *Anger Heart Fox *Ultra Heart Tiger *Noble Heart Horse Villains *No Heart *Beastly *Shreeky Cast *Jim Henshaw - Tenderheart Bear, Surprise Bear *Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear *Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion, Loyal Heart Dog *Eva Almos - Champ Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, Friend Bear *Jen Tolley - Sweet Heart Mouse, Soulful Heart Fox, Snazzy Heart Mouse *Lynette Gillis - Bright Heart Raccoon *Luba Goy - Lotsa Heart Elephant, Gentle Heart Lamb, Treat Heart Pig *Marla Lukofsky - Good Luck Bear, Playful Heart Monkey *Pauline Rennie - Cozy Heart Penguin, Grams Bear *Tracey Moore - Cheer Bear *Toborr Kristina Tomlinsen - Romantic Heart Skunk, Hopeful Heart Cougar, Soft Heart Skunk *Terri Hawkes - Baby Hugs Bear, Shreeky *Melleny Brown - Baby Tugs Bear, Birthday Bear *Patricia Black - Funshine Bear, Share Bear *Janet-Laine Green - Wish Bear *Ellen Ray Hennessy - Proud Heart Cat *Linda Sorenson - Love a Lot Bear *Anni Evans - Secret Bear *Gloria Figura - Bedtime Bear *Andrea Libman - Harmony Bear *Kate Higgins - Anger Heart Fox *Doug Erholtz - Ultra Heart Tiger *Maxine Miller - True Heart Bear *Pam Hyatt - Noble Heart Horse *Chris Wiggins (before his death) - No Heart *John Stocker - Beastly *Christopher Plummer (after Chris Wiggins's death) - No Heart List of Adventures #Sleeping Beauty #Dumbo #Beauty and The Beast #The Jungle Book #Mulan #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #The Rescuers #Peter Pan #The Aristocats #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #101 Dalmatians #The Little Mermaid #Hercules #Aladdin #Robin Hood #The Great Mouse Detective #Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs #Bambi #Pinocchio #Cinderella #Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas #The Lion King #The Princess and The Frog #Tarzan #Pocahontas #Atlantis #Tangled #Brave #The Black Cauldron #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Lilo and Stitch #Fantasmic #The Prince of Egypt #Thumbelina #The Swan Princess #Peter Pan: Return to Neverland #The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea #Brother Bear #Wreck-it-Ralph #Frozen #Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers #The Swan Princess 2: Escape to Castle Mountain #Enchanted #Balto #Big Hero 6 #An American Tail #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West #Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Sonic SatAM #Shining Time Station #House of Mouse #The Brave Little Toaster #A Troll in Central Park #Who Framed Roger Rabbit #A Goofy Movie #The Thief and the Cobbler #Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night #Happily Ever After #The Little Engine That Could #Spongebob Squarepants #The Spongebob Squarepants Movie #The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 #Turbo (2013) #Open Season #The Land Before Time #Rio #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #My Little Pony: The Movie #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls #Cars #Toy Story #Toy Story 2 #Toy Story 3 #Cars 2 #Planes #Planes 2 #Super Mario Bros. (1993) #Small Soliders #The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue #The Brave Little Toaster goes to Mars #The Ant Bully #The Secret of NIMH #The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue #Casper #Babe #Space Jam #Looney Tunes: Back in Action #Rock a Doodle #Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie #The LEGO Movie #Jonah: A Veggietales Movie #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Veggietales Movie #Hook #Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Frankenstein #Alvin and the Chipmunks meet the Wolfman #WALL-E #The Rescuers Down Under #Tom and Jerry: The Movie #Free Birds #Cats Don't Dance #The Emperor's New Groove #Cars 3 #Toy Story 4 #Inspector Gadget #Chicken Little #Osmosis Jones #Wreck it Ralph 2 and lots more! Category:MagicTales1998Fan Category:CareBearsFamilyWorld Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series